Melodies Of Life
by DemonLoulou
Summary: [UA][OOC] Tifa et Cloud vivent une relation un peu particulière mais un évènement inattendu va venir troubler leur histoire et les faire souffrir tous les deux. ClotiCloris
1. Pretty Girl by Sugarcult

**disclamer: Euh alors ça fait presque 10 ans que je les demande tous les ans au papa noel mais il me les a toujours pas donné alors bah je suppose que de fait ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Monsieur Square Enix le vilain pas beau qui est méchant.**

**Alors d'abord bonjour à tous et aux autres, moi c'est DemonLoulou et c'est la première fic que je publie sur Final Fantasy VII mais c'est loin et très loin d'être la première que j'écris! Pour ceux qui auront eu la bonne idée d'aller voir mon profil (c'est pas obligatoire vu que je donne l'information) vous aurez put remarquer que j'aime Tifa! Oui c'est mon personnage et en plus on a la même date de naissance.  
Ensuite j'explique un peu alors le titre de cette fic a été choisi parce que chaque chapitre aura le tire d'une chanson dans la barre violette et ensuite une phrase extraire de la chanson qui explique le chapitre. C'est bon tout le monde suit? Alors on continue, il est recommandé d'écouter la chanson avant pendant ou après mais si t'as pas envie tu fais pas public!  
Allez trève de blabla je vous laisse lire.**

**Melodies of Life**

Chapitre 1: Pretty Girl is suffering

« Aah…aah…haaa! »

Alors que Cloud allait et venait entre ses cuisses Tifa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos du blond alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Lui la regardait intensément, observant tous les mouvements de son visage et surtout ses magnifiques yeux couleur de vin. La douleur dans son dos lui fit accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements de reins. Le blond sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir s'il continuait à cette cadence. Il s'arrêta et se pencha pour capturer les lèvre de sa belle puis descendit pour prendre son sein droit dans sa bouche et le sucer comme s'il voulait en faire sortir du lait. Sa main droite se glissa entre leurs deux corps recouvert de sueur pour aller jouer avec le clitoris de la brunette. Tifa se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans la crinière blonde profitant du plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Ce dernier, jeta un discret coup d'œil sur le réveil de la table de nuit sans que Tifa ne s'en aperçoive puis il remonta pour l'embrasser. Cloud plaça les jambes de la brune sur ses épaules et se remit à la pénétrer à un rythme régulier puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en elle en criant son nom. Tifa jouit en même temps, un cri d'extase passa ses lèvres et elle accueillit Cloud qui se laissa mollement tomber sur son corps et attendit de reprendre son souffle. Le blond, la tête posée dans le creux du cou de sa partenaire respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux, mêlé à son parfum et la sueur, tandis qu'elle lui caressait le visage se disant qu'elle pourrait rester ainsi pour toujours.

Au bout d'un moment Cloud se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, lorsque Tifa entendit l'eau coulé, elle se roula en boule en se couvrant avec le draps pour parer le froid laissé par le départ de Cloud puis elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

Quand l'homme aux yeux bleus ressortit de la salle de bain habillé et coiffé, il trouva la jeune femme assise sur le lit vaguement refait et prête à partir. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Le blond déposa la clé sur le comptoir puis une fois dans la rue il dit.

« On se voit demain ? »

« Non, je vais faire les boutiques avec Yuffie, tu n'as qu'à venir le soir. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Je t'appellerai dans la journée pour te passer un coucou. » Puis il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Tifa avant de partir dans la direction inverse de la sienne.

**XxXxXxX**

Ce soir-là Cloud rentra chez lui légèrement contrarié. Quand il avait regardé son dos dans le miroir cet après-midi il n'avait vu qu'une chose, les magnifiques traces rouges laissées par Tifa.

'Il faut vraiment qu'elle se retienne, elle veut que je me fasse prendre ou quoi ?'

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en secouant la tête. Une odeur sucrée lui envahit les narines et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Face à l'évier se tenait une jeune femme avec de long cheveux châtains nattés retenus par un ruban rose, qu'il enlaça par derrière avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de dire.

« Je suis rentré. »

« Oh quel dommage je pensais que c'était mon amant. » Répondit la jeune femme en rigolant.

« Très drôle. » Dit Cloud en se détachant puis il alla ouvrir le frigo pour se prendre une bière.

« Hum…Cloud Strife seriez-vous jaloux ? »

Le blond attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Aeris, je t'aime. Evidemment que je suis jaloux. »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et dit.

« Alors pour me faire pardonner, laisses-moi te faire ton plat préféré. »

**XxXxXxX**

Tifa glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit sa porte. Elle avait mentit, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous le lendemain, elle avait mentit à l'homme qu'elle aimait parce que cela faisait trop mal de le voir partir à chaque fois dans les bras d'une autre. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, elle savait qu'il n'était pas libre lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré au mariage de Yuffie et Cid mais elle n'avait pas repoussé ni résisté à ses avances et avait accepté d'entrée dans cette mascarade. Tifa jeta son sac sur la table basse et s'affala dans le canapé où elle s'endormit.

En se réveillant la brunette eue envie de vomir. Elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre quelque chose pour y remédier mais l'envie disparue une fois à destination. Tifa s'observa dans le miroir et le reflet qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas. Elle avait les joues creuses des cernes. Une nouvelle envie de vomir l'envahie et cette fois elle se concrétisa. La jeune femme se rinça la bouche et se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de s'apprêter pour aller travailler, ensuite elle alla dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose avant de partir. C'est là que son regard tomba sur le calendrier posé sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon salle à manger. Une croix verte marquait le jour de ses règles hors c'était à trois semaines de la date d'aujourd'hui.

'Oh mon dieux non ! Mes seins qui me font mal, les vomissements, mes crises de larmes. Comment je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte plutôt ?'

Il fallu un temps pour que Tifa retrouve sa mobilité puis avant de partir pour le travail elle retira son portable de son sac et le jeta sur la table basse puis elle quitta sont appartement.

**XxXxXxX**

Cloud referma son portable d'un geste furieux, c'était au moins la douzième fois qu'il appelait et Tifa ne répondait toujours pas. Il finit le par balancer dans la pièce, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea à la cafétéria pour prendre un café et se calmer. Une fois sa colère passée, il retourna travailler, se disant qu'il réessaierait plus tard.

De son côté, Tifa recevait un coup de fil de son père.

« Comment va ma petite fille ? »

« Un peu fatiguée, mais sa va »

« Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos et partir dans notre villa. Tu serais tranquille, personne n'y va ! »

« J'y penserai »

« Au fait, Zach va bientôt être en ville, je lui ai donné ton numéro. Tu pourrais le loger ? »

« Je verrai quand il m'appellera. Bon je te laisse, j'ai des clients. »

« Ok. A plus tard ma chérie. »

Tifa avait encore menti. Il n'y avait personne dans la librairie. Seule Yuffie, qui travaillait avec elle, était occupée à ranger des livres ; elle profita d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour aller faire un tour.

« Yuffie je sors, j'ai besoins d'aller acheter quelque chose. Tu pourras vérifier les commandes ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Sur ce, la brunette enfila sa veste blanche et sortit. Cinq minutes après son départ, le téléphone de la boutique résonna.

« La petite plume, bonjour ! »

« Yuffie ? C'est Cloud. »

« Oh maître Strife, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ? »

« Ne sois pas bête et passes-moi Tifa. »

« Tifa ? Comme c'est dommage, elle vient à peine de partir. Tu veux que je lui transmette un message ? »

« Dis-lui…non ne lui dis rien. »

« D'accord, bisous à Aeris. A plus Cloud. »

Et la petite brune raccrocha, elle supportait mal cette situation. Savoir que sa meilleure amie sortait avec un homme qui avait quasiment la corde au cou la dérangeait mais le pire c'était que Cid et lui étaient amis et qu'elle se retrouvait à inviter Cloud et Aeris à manger pour dîner ou elle-même était invitée chez eux, ce qui la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. En effet ces soirs là, seule la pauvre Aeris ignorait ce qu'il se passait réellement et quel salaud était son fiancé. 'Ah Cid et moi on ne vaut pas mieux sinon on lui aurait dit la vérité depuis longtemps.' Pensa-t-elle avec amertume, elle secoua la tête et se remis au travail.

**xXxXxXxXx**

En entrant dans la pharmacie, une nouvelle nausée obligea Tifa à mettre un genou à terre. Accourant, la pharmacienne lui demanda d'un ton affolé.

« Ca ne va pas mademoiselle ?! »

« Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. »

« Tenez, venez dans l'arrière boutique le temps que ça passe. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Entraînant Tifa dans une pièce invisible aux yeux des clients, elle lui dit en lui tendant un morceau de sucre.

« Mangez, ça vous revitalisera un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il vous fallait mademoiselle ? »

« Un test de grossesse, s'il vous plaît. »

Nullement surprise, la pharmacienne retourna à l'avant de la boutique et revint avec 2 boîtes différentes ;

« Alors, je vous ai mis le test le plus fiable ainsi que des vitamines C parce que vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine. Ce sont des pastilles à croquer à l'orange, comme ça vous pouvez les emporter avec vous. Si je peux me permettre, quelque soit le résultat de votre test, vous devriez voir votre gynécologue pour plus de sûreté. »

« Merci pour votre conseil et pour votre aide »

« Je vous en prie. »

Tifa régla la note et s'en alla. Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta devant une boutique de maternité, elle posa une main rêveuse sur la vitrine et observa l'intérieur du magasin puis elle se gifla mentalement en se remettant en chemin. 'Pauvre idiote tu crois vraiment qu'un bébé dans ta situation serait le bien venu ?' Instinctivement elle plongea la main dans son sac à main pour prendre son portable mais se rappela qu'il était sur le sol de son salon. Soupirant, la jeune femme fit demi-tour pour retourner à la librairie.

Elle poussa la porte de la boutique et Yuffie la salua tel un client.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue à la petite plu…Tifa c'est toi. Alors tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? »

« Oui mais je suis repassé pour te demander si ça te dérangeait de faire la fermeture et l'ouverture de demain matin ? »

« Bien sur mais tu n'étais pas obligée de revenir, un coup de téléphone aurait suffit. »

« J'ai pas mon portable sur moi. »

« Hum ceci explique cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Tifa plutôt surprise par cette réaction.

« Cloud a appelé ici cette après-midi et je trouvais ça bizarre mais vu que tu répondais pas à ton cellulaire, il appelle à ton lieu de travail. »

« Il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait ? »

Yuffie déchiffra une légère inquiétude dans la voix de son amie, ce qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Et bien il n'a pas laissé de message mais il me semble qu'il voulait te dire un truc dont je ne devrais pas être au courant. »

La jeune femme au regard de sang sourit tristement en hochant la tête. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de son amie et quitta la boutique. Une fois dehors elle se mit à courir pour rentrer chez elle. Essoufflée Tifa ouvrit sa porte et s'affala sur son canapé, au même moment son portable sonna. Regardant au alentour, elle le trouva par terre près de la table basse, effectivement elle l'avait lancé trop fort ce matin, le nom indiquait Cloud et Tifa laissa sonner. Quand l'affreux bruit cessa, la jeune femme ouvrit son portable et vit 19 appels en absence ainsi que 6 messages. Elle pressa les touches de sa boite vocale et écouta.

« _Mon amour, tu réponds pas, tu doit être occupé je te rappelle je t'embrasse._ » « _Tifa, tu répond toujours pas…bon tu dois pas entendre ton portable, je te rappelle. _» « _Bon tu réponds pas…c'est pas grave je t'aime je te rappelle. _» « _Tifa c'est encore moi…tu veux pas me parler ou quoi ? Je rappelle plus tard_. » « _Là je commence à m'inquiéter réponds bordel ! _» « _Bon c'est au moins la dixième fois que je t'appelle et tu réponds pas, en plus j'ai appelé à ton travail et Yuffie a répondu je croyais que vous deviez faire les magasins. J'ai fait quelque chose ou t'a juste décidé de bouder ? _»

Tifa raccrocha une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à cet instant précis. La brunette posa son téléphone sur la table et attrapa son sac à main pour en extraire le test de grossesse, elle le fixa longuement avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain. Elle se rempli un grand verre d'eau qu'elle bu d'une traite puis elle se déshabilla et entra dans sa douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit oublier tous ses soucis pendant un court instant.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ces deux minutes furent les plus longues de toutes sa vie, après avoir pris une douche jusqu'à se que l'eau devienne glacée, Tifa avait pris son test de grossesse et l'avait utilisé. Maintenant elle attendait que le résultat s'affiche assise par terre près de son lavabo se répétant sans cesse. « Non, non, non, non, non…. »

Finalement reportant son regard sur le test dans sa main, Tifa pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant les deux barres bleues indiquant qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte. Après quelques minutes elle essuya ses yeux rougis et se calma. La brunette alla chercher son portable puis parti s'allonger sur son lit. Ses idées n'étaient pas très claires mais une chose était sure dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Cloud, chez lui.

« Allo ? » fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne et Tifa se tendit. Elle répondit pourtant.

« Bonsoir je m'excuse de vous déranger, je voudrais parler à Cloud, de la part de Tifa. »

« Euh…oui » Aeris était étonnée que femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas appelle aussi tard dans la soirée et Cloud choisi ce moment pour demander.

« Chérie il y a un problème ? »

« Non…c'est pour toi ! Une certaine Tifa. »

Le blond fit le plus grand effort de sa vie pour garder un visage stoïque et trouver une excuse crédible en un temps record. Finalement il dit.

« Oui c'est pour le travail, je vais prendre dans mon bureau dit lui que je la rappelle tout de suite. »

Aeris hocha la tête en souriant rassurée et elle transmit le message avant de raccrocher et de retourner s'asseoir devant la télé.

L'avocat se retint de ne pas claquer la porte de son bureau, qu'il ferma à clé puis il dégaina son portable et appela Tifa. D'une voix des plus douce cette dernière répondit.

« Oui ? »

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui appelle et lorsque c'est toi qui le fait jamais directement chez moi !? » Hurla-t-il quasiment à la pauvre jeune femme. Elle répondit pourtant calmement.

« Je sais, je l'ai fait exprès. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que sinon tu n'aurais pas répondu. »

Le blond inspira profondément pour se détendre puis il s'assit à son bureau. Puis plus méchamment qu'il ne aurait voulu il dit.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ? Peut-être pourquoi tu n'a pas daigné répondre à ton téléphone de toute la journée ou peut-être pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

A l'autre bout du fil Tifa faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes. « Je ne t'ai pas menti il y a seulement eu un changement de programme et j'ai simplement laissé mon portable chez moi, je suis désolé. »

Instantanément le ton du jeune homme se fit plus serein et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il s'était inquiété pour rien. « C'est moi qui suis désolé je n'aurait pas dû m'emporter. »

« Cloud ? »

« Oui ? »

« On peut se voir demain j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Le blond devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure que venait de prendre cette conversation à l'instant même. « Je dois avoir peur ? »

« Non, enfin je ne pense pas. »

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre après cette déclaration Cloud posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit. « D'accord on se retrouve comme d'habitude, bisous à de… »

« Non » le coupa Tifa. « Je…préférais que tu viennes à la maison »

« D'accord à demain alors. »

« A demain. »

« Tifa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi »

Cloud entendit le clic et raccrocha à son tour s'affalant dans son siège, il passa ses bras derrière sa tête, regarda le plafond et soupira de contentement. Puis il se leva et redescendit au salon. Il embrassa Aeris et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Tifa lui avait demandé de venir à son appartement ce qui signifiait sûrement une surprise qu'il avait hâte de découvrir.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tifa raccrocha avant que Cloud aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit puis elle appela Yuffie pour lui dire qu'elle n'irait pas travailler le lendemain. La brunette se mit sous les draps laissant libre cour à ses larmes. Elle s'allongea sur le côté et se roula en boule une main sur son ventre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Voilà! Le premier chapitre est fini j'ignore à quand la suite mais une chose est sûr moi je poste contre des reviews! Si vous avez saisi le message cliquer sur le petit OK qui vous fait de l'oeil et si vous avez pas compris et bien ça veux dire pas de review pas de suite! Alors cédez à la tentation, et appuyez.**

**A la prochaine et Bisous à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à ces mots!**


	2. It must have been love by Roxett

**Bonjours tout le monde! Me revoilà après…après…trop de temps pour compter mais l'important c'est que je suis vraiment désolé et que je viens avec le deuxième chapitre tant attendu non ?! Ok pour tout ceux qui veulent mettez vous dans la file d'attente ma Lulu vous distribuera des fléchettes que vous pourrez lancer sur la cible un peu plus loin qui a ma photo en son centre pour vous défouler les nerfs. Bah si vous me visez en vrai y'aura plus personne pour écrire la suie.**

**Bon aller je vous laisse apprécier ce petit bout de moi et je vous retrouve plus bas.**

Melody of Life

Chapitre 2: It must have been love, but it's over now

Cloud observait son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes de son cabinet d'avocat. Il vérifia ses cheveux, ses dents puis il ôta sa chevalière gravée d'un 'A' et la glissa dans son portefeuille. Il allait sortir quand Cid entra. Il sourit à son ami et le contourna pour sortir, celui-ci le rattrapa dans le couloir et eut juste le temps de se glisser dans l'ascenseur avec le blond.

« Je parie que tu vas me faire la moral. » Lança Cloud avec désinvolture.

« Est-ce que j'ai des raisons de le faire ? » Rétorqua Cid qui effectivement voulait réprimander son collègue et ami. Pour tout réponse le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais qu'un jour tu devras choisir entre les deux. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Parce qu'un jour Tifa ne voudras plus. »

Cloud roula les yeux à cette remarque et répondit nonchalamment « Elle était consciente de ma situation dès le départ je ne lui ai jamais menti, ni rien promis. On est heureux comme ça pourquoi ça changerait ? »

« C'est une femme amoureuse, tu ne peux pas prév… »

Cid ne put continuer sa phrase car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et plusieurs personnes montèrent, empêchant la conversation d'aller plus loin. De plus arrivé au niveau 0 Cloud sortit précipitamment faisant un simple signe de main à son ami resté derrière. Le plus vieux secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sur le chemin Cloud s'était arrêté pour acheter un bouquet de lys blancs ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne, souriant il sonna à la porte de Tifa. Cette dernière lut sans difficulté la déception sur le visage de son amant quand elle ouvrit la porte. Le blond ne put cacher son étonnement quand il vit que la jeune femme portait un vieux jean troué et une chemise blanche qui bizarrement n'était ni à elle ni à lui. L'avocat s'était attendu à la trouver en robe de soirée ou du moins quelque chose d'habillé, faisant fi des apparences il entra en souriant lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres et lui offrit son bouquet de fleur. Tifa le remercia et lui demanda de s'asseoir. La brunette s'assit à ses côtés et posa les fleurs sur la table basse sans y prêter plus d'attention.

« Hum…je suppose que ça veux dire que tu veux qu'on parle maintenant. »

« Non…pas…pas nécessairement. » Tifa se redressa précipitamment et saisit les lys. « Je vais les mettre dans l'eau et tu n'as qu'à nous servir le champagne. Je vais… aller me changer. »

La jeune libraire se gifla mentalement pour sa couardise. Elle alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit son placard, pris le première ensemble de sous vêtement qui lui venait sous la main puis mit une jupe noire et un haut rouge avant de s'attacher les cheveux et de se maquiller légèrement. Retournant au salon, elle trouva Cloud debout devant la fenêtre. Il se retourna et la regarda de haut en bas avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en l'enlaçant.

« Alors, dit-il entre deux baisers, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ? »

La dernière once de courage qu'elle possédait s'évanouit et cédant au désir, Tifa répondit.

« Je te dirai après. »

Pour toute réponse Cloud couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Tifa répondit au baiser avec passion passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. L'avocat fit courir les siennes tout le long du corps de la jeune femme puis il les glissa sous son haut, qu'il enleva, rompant le contact de leurs lèvres. Tifa commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise quand il la plaqua contre le mur et emprisonna ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Cloud embrassa la brunette puis il fit courir sa langue le long de sa carotide, puis plus bas défaisant au passage son soutien-gorge. Le blond adorait cette vision, dans ce genre de moment il avait vraiment l'impression de la posséder, Tifa était à sa merci. Il n'oserait même pas imaginer faire la même chose avec Aeris, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé la déshabiller au milieu du salon. Cloud embrassa une nouvelle fois la libraire et de sa main libre il fit tomber sa jupe. Il la sentit frissonner et décida qu'il était temps d'aller dans la chambre. Le blond relâcha les mains de sa captive et la pris dans ses bras et la transporta dans la chambre. Délicatement il déposa Tifa sur le lit et posa un regard tendre sur elle, elle semblait si fragile. Cloud se mit nu et se positionna au dessus de son amante. Il effleura ses lèvres puis descendit faire courir sa langue sur ses seins. Tifa ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces démonstrations d'amour, elle décida de se laisser aller, elle pourrait tout aussi bien lui parler après.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tifa s'enroula dans sa couette et observa Cloud se rhabiller, elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit et elle avait surpris le regard du blond lorsqu'il avait regardé sa montre. Il allait partir après avoir ce pourquoi il était venu, se fichant du reste. Alors qu'il rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon, Tifa lâcha.

« Tu ne la quitteras jamais pas vrai ? »

« Qui ça ? Aeris ? Bien sur que non. »

« Même pas si je te le demandais ? »

« Tifa, on en a déjà parlé et tu connais la réponse. »

Dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il voulu lui toucher la joue mais elle repoussa sa main.

« Alors, tu vas l'épouser et lui faire des enfants ? »

Le blond éclata de rire, la brunette haussa un sourcil et demanda.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. »

Cloud se calma et répondit en souriant.

« Tu me vois, moi, avec des enfants ?! Ca ne va pas la tête ! Si je reste avec Aeris c'est justement parce qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à tout ces trucs. »

« Et moi ? »

L'avocat regarda la libraire perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Pourquoi on a une relation tous les deux ? »

Cloud tenta de lui prendre la main mais Tifa s'éloigna.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ces temps-ci ? Tu n'es plus toi-même »

« Réponds-moi ! »

Dit la brunette durement. Cette fois le blond fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'enlaça avant qu'elle ne s'échappe puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ma chérie, tu sais bien que tu m'as plu dès le début, seulement je suis déjà engagé avec Aeris et depuis bien trop longtemps pour tout briser sur un coup de tête. Si je continue notre liaison c'est parce que tu es une magnifique jeune femme à qui je tiens et que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Tifa se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond et se leva, s'enroulant dans le drap.

« As-tu pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ? »

Cloud se leva à son tour en soupirant.

« Je comprend mais enfin tu savais à quoi t'attendre non ? Je ne t'ai jamais caché ma situation ni jamais rien promis. »

« Pourtant tu dois choisir. C'est elle ou moi. »

Cloud passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses.

« Je t'ai dis que je ne quitterais pas Aeris et je t'ai aussi dit que je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

Faisant un effort surhumain pour ravaler ses larmes, la brune regarda l'avocat droit dans les yeux puis elle tendit le doigt lui montrant la porte de la chambre et par extension celle de son appartement.

« Vas-t-en, Cloud. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tout est fini. »

Le blond, qui n'avait pas saisit l'importance de ces paroles, s'exécuta. Il jeta tout de même un ultime regard à Tifa qui laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

La nuit commençait à tomber dans la pièce quand la sonnette retentit. Tifa essuya ses dernières larmes et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent toujours enroulée dans son drap, elle avait un infime espoir que Cloud se trouvait derrière. La jeune femme ouvrit sa porte et elle fut surprise de trouver Zack, Tifa ne put empêcher une nouvelle montée de larmes et elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami.

« D'accord j'ai pas téléphoné mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils ? »

Demanda-t-il désemparé. Un voisin passa sur le palier et les regarda bizarrement, le brun poussa son amie dans son appartement et referma la porte. Se ressaisissant, Tifa essuya ses joues et tenta un sourire pour Zack.

« Vas…vas t'asseoir je vais passer quelque chose. »

L'homme fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le canapé. Sur la table du salon se trouvait deux flûtes remplies de champagne qui n'avait plus de bulles. Il fit rapidement le calcul entre, Tifa habillé d'un draps et une bouteille de champagne. Il se leva pour repartir lorsque la brune réapparut, allumant les lumières.

« Je te dérange je vais aller à l'hôtel »

Dit le brun en désignant la table. Tifa secoua la tête négativement.

« Il est parti il y a déjà un moment, restes, j'ai besoin de compagnie, je crois. »

Zack, loin d'être un idiot, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida de prendre son amie dans ses bras, ce qui déclencha de nouvelles larmes, mais il s'en fichait. Doucement il les guida vers le sofa et il attendit que Tifa se calme. Cette dernière se sentait bien dans l'étreinte de Zack, très vite elle parvint à se détendre mais elle resta la tête enfouit dans le cou de son ami.

« Je suppose que si tu pleures c'est qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir n'est-ce pas ? »

Tifa fit oui de la tête et elle sentit le brun la serrer un peu plus fort.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui »

« Et lui ? »

« Je…ne sais pas. J'aimerais croire que oui mais… »

La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge empêcha Tifa de continuer et Zack lui frotta doucement le dos.

« Il a…je ne suis pas la seule dans sa vie. »

« Il est marié ? »

La brunette agrippa le t-shirt du brun au mot 'marié' mais elle parvint à retenir ses larmes bien qu'elle se demandait si ce n'était pas tout simplement que son corps n'en contenait plus.

« Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule comme quand on était au lycée ? »

Demanda Zack pour détendre l'atmosphère, Tifa laissa échapper un petit rire.

« J'adorerais ça mais nous ne sommes plus au lycée. »

Le jeune homme sentit la gravité dans la voix de son amie. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

La libraire hésita un moment plus elle finit par dire.

« Je suis enceinte de lui »

Zack ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« Tu en es sur ? »

« Le test de grossesse est positif »

« Mais tu n'as pas vu un médecin ou un gynécologue ? »

« Non »

Toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Zack prit une inspiration et se lança à poser une question qui allait sûrement remuer le couteau dans la plaie de son amie.

« Il est au courant ? »

« Non »

« Mais tu comptes garder l'enfant ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ? Tu devrais le mettre au courant ! Après tout, il faut qu'il prenne ses responsabilités ! Il de….. »

Tifa lui plaqua une main contre la bouche. De nouvelles larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

« Il n'en voudra pas, je le sais. Tout ce qu'il trouvera à me dire c'est d'aller avorter. Je vais garder le bébé. Je peux l'élever moi-même. Je l'aime déjà. » La jeune femme effleura tendrement de la main sur son ventre plat. Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Zack.

« Bon alors la première chose à faire c'est de prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin pour qu'il te confirme ta grossesse, ensuite mettre au courant les gens et… »

« NON ! Le coupa Tifa. Je ne peux le dire à personne. Les gens les plus proches le connaissent aussi. »

Le brun la regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Rassures-moi, ils ne savent pas qu'il est déjà engagé ailleurs. »

« Si bien sur, on parle de Yuffie là. » Dit calmement la jeune femme en essuyant ses joues avec un mouchoir maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux.

« Mais à quel genre de personne est-ce que je t'ai confié ?! Bon passons…avant de continuer j'ai une petite faim et je pense que toi aussi, surtout si tu dois manger pour deux ! »

La libraire sourit timidement, Zack lui faisait du bien, sa positivité naturelle était communicative. Elle serait probablement en train de se noyer sous une flaque de larmes s'il n'était pas arrivé. Et par-dessus tout il ne la jugeait pas alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte d'un homme marié…enfin presque marié, inutile de rajouté du sel sur la plaie ouverte. Le brun hocha la tête et se leva en direction de la cuisine.

« Bien alors je vais préparer un petit quelque chose toi tu te passes un peu d'eau sur le visage et tu nous choisis un film ! »

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Zack fut réveillé par la musique du générique final, le trajet jusqu'à Midgar l'avait vraiment épuisé mais l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé son amie d'enfance quand il était arrivé chez elle lui avait fait oublier sa fatigue, mais celle-ci l'avait rattrapé pendant le visionnage d'un film. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Tifa qui était affalée sur lui mais bien éveillée, lui rappelant leur adolescence. La jeune femme sentit son coussin humain remuer sous elle, se releva pour le laisser se mettre à l'aise.

« Alors…ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai tout regardé du début à la fin. »

Répondit Zack essayant de se convaincre lui-même avant d'arriver à convaincre Tifa. Cette dernière éclata de rire et se leva pour éteindre le poste de télévision et son lecteur DVD.

« Quoi je ronfle toujours autant ? »

« Non, maintenant tu n'es plus une nuisance sonore pour tout le quartier. »

Le brun regarda longuement la jeune libraire ranger avant de revenir s'asseoir près de lui.

« Bon alors la salle de bain est dans ma chambre et comme tu as pu le remarquer mon canapé n'est pas convertible alors on va devoir partager le mien... »

« Je croyais pourtant t'avoir entendu dire que nous n'étions plus au lycée. »

Tifa baissa la tête en se rappelant la conversation et la souffrance latente qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond de son cœur afin de profiter de son ami et non de lui pourrir ses vacances avec ses problèmes.

« Tifa…je suis passé te faire un coucou à la base, je repars demain soir pour Junon. »

« Vraiment…je pensais que tu resterais quelques jours avec moi, vu comment mon père avait présenté la chose. »

Zack posa une main tendre sur l'épaule abattue de son amie.

« Viens avec moi. »

« QUOI ?! »

S'écria la brunette, choquée et prise au dépourvu.

« Mais oui réfléchis, tu ne peux rien dire au père vu qu'il…ne se sent pas très concerné et qu'il te piquerait une crise s'il l'apprenait. Tu ne veux rien dire à ton entourage vu qu'ils pourraient gaffer et tout dire au père. Le mieux c'est que tu prennes de la distance, que tu t'éloignes de lui et de cette ville. »

« Je ne sais pas j'ai mon travail, mon appartement, je ne peux pas tout lâcher du jour au lendemain pour partir sur un autre continent. »

« Enfin, tu es ton propre patron et tu es propriétaire et puis moi je m'occuperais bien de toi. »

« Zack…toi et moi en tant qu'amant on sait déjà que ça ne marche pas. »

« Qui te parle de former un couple, moi je veux juste t'aider. Je suis ton meilleur ami oui ou non ? »

« Oui…oui tu l'es mais il faut que je réfléchisse. »

« D'accord, mais ne mets pas trop de temps. »

Sur cette phrase Zack se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mentionnée plus tôt. La jeune femme resta plusieurs minutes en pleine réflexion. La proposition du brun était vraiment alléchante mais était-elle capable de ça. De partir sans rien dire à Cloud, de laisser Yuffie gérer la boutique seule et surtout de garder son enfant et de l'élever seule. Sans avoir pris de décision elle partie se mettre au lit, bercer par le bruit de la douche. Plus tard elle senti vaguement son amide longue date se glisser à côté d'elle mais déjà un sommeil sans rêve s'emparait d'elle.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Le lendemain matin, Tifa fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Une odeur de croissant atteignit ses narines et la brune se leva, son estomac guidant ses pas. Malheureusement pour elle un fut prise d'un haut le coeur et Tifa eu juste le temps de se pencher au dessus des toilettes avant de vomir. Les différents bruits avaient attiré l'attention de Zack qui délaissa son petit déjeuner pour aller voir de quoi il retournait dans l'autre pièce. Il découvrit la jeune femme penchée sur les toilettes et s'accroupi derrière elle pour lui tenir les cheveux et lui caresser le dos.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans plus d'incident ni d'échange entre les deux amis, jusqu'au moment où Zack décida qu'il était temps qu'il appelle un taxi s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour prendre son avion même s'il avait encore plusieurs heures devant lui. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il fut surpris de voir Tifa juste derrière lui.

« Il arrive dans combien de temps ton taxi ? »

« Euh…trente minutes pourquoi ? »

Mais pour toute réponse la libraire lui tourna le dos et partit dans sa chambre où il la suivit. La jeune femme tira une énorme valise de dessous son lit et dans laquelle elle commença à entasser le contenu de son armoire.

« Mais tu fais quoi là ? »

« Bah comme tu vois je fais ma valise, tu m'as bien dis que tu voulais que je parte avec toi non ? »

Le brun ne trouva rien à dire mais il sourit à pleines dents et l'aida à préparer ses bagages lui disant de se reposer compte tenu de son état.

Une demi heure plus tard Zack descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble chargé de valises à mettre dans le taxi, Tifa, elle confiait un double de ses clés à une de ses voisines en qui elle avait confiance. La brunette avait appelé Yuffie pour la prévenir qu'elle prenait un congé exceptionnel suite à sa rupture avec Cloud.

Le brun était appuyé contre le coffre qu'il venait de fermer quand son regard fut attiré par un homme en costume, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Au même moment Tifa fit on apparition, Zack s'engagea pour lui ouvrir la portière quand l'homme qu'il avait repéré juste avant se mit à courir dans leur direction en criant.

« TIFA !! »

Celle-ci tourna la tête pour voir qui l'interpellait et murmura « Non pas lui. » à la vue du blond.

« Cloud, ça alors qu'elle mauvaise surprise. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

La jeune femme voulut entrer dans la voiture mais le blond lui attrapa le bras d'un mouvement brusque.

« Lâches-moi ! Quelle partie de 'tout est fini' tu n'as pas compris ? »

« Allons tu n'étais pas sérieuse. » Répondit l'avocat comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde. Sa Tifa n'avait pas pu rompre avec lui. Tifa, toujours si docile et soumise, non c'était impossible. La brunette ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Zack la devança.

« Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, maintenant si tu veux bien blondinou on a un avion à prendre. »

Se disant, il libéra son amie de l'étreinte de Cloud et la poussa dans le taxi.

« Mais qui tu es toi ?! »

Demanda l'avocat de plus en plus en colère. Zack se retourna, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et dit tout en montant dans le taxi.

« L'homme que tu déteste le plus au monde. »

Puis il ferma la portière et la voiture démarra, laissant Cloud sur le trottoir, la mâchoire au sol et rouge de furie.

**Voilà ! Alors vos impressions ? Le conseillerez-vous à vos amis ? Achèterez-vous le DVD ? Attendez-vous avec impatience la suite qui viendra je l'espère plus vite que celle là ? Voulez-vous toujours tuer l'auteur ? La réponse dans votre review qui sera apprécié même en cas de menaces de mort (qui marchent en général très bien).  
Moi je vous fait pleins de bisous si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici et je vous dis à la prochaine !!**


	3. Leave Me Alone by The Veronicas

**COUCOU! Qui c'est qui revient avec un new chapitre??!! Hé non c'est pas Loulou C'est Lulu sa correctrice attitrée ! Par pure flemme de l'auteur c'est moi qui fais le commentaire ! Oui je vous autorise à la taper pour une fois ! Na jdec on y touche pas à ma loulou ! Allez ! Bonne lecture !**

Melodies Of Life

Chapitre 3 : There was the time I thought you were the one…What an illusion

Alors que le taxi s'éloignait Tifa jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, elle vit Cloud lancer son bouquet de fleurs par terre de rage. Elle détourna le regard quand elle sentit la main de Zack se glisser dans la sienne.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement. La brune hocha la tête et serra sa main, sa planche de salut.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets »

Ajouta je brun d'une voix douce tout en caressant le dos de la main de la jeune femme et se tourna pour regarder le paysage. Il était venu à Midgar avec une valise et il repartait avec une femme et un enfant. Zack savait que lui et la brunette ne formerait jamais un couple mais il serait là pour être et occuper la place du père pour ce bébé. Evidement il ne serait pas son père à proprement dit mais il en serait l'image. Et cette simple pensée lui faisait entrevoir un avenir joyeux. Tifa, les yeux perdus dans le vague, une main emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de son ami et l'autre sur son ventre, se disait à peu près la même chose bien qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir prit cette décision, d'avoir eu autant de courage. Finalement cette grossesse était une merveilleuse nouvelle.

**X**

Cloud observa le taxi s'éloigner, comment ? Pourquoi Tifa, SA Tifa le quittait-elle ? Et pour partir avec cette espèce d'hérisson qui se prenait déjà pour son successeur en plus. C'était impossible, SA Tifa qui lui avait tant de fois dit 'Je t'aime.' Non, elle n'était pas en train de le quitter, d'ici trois jours maximum elle serait de retour, le suppliant de lui pardonner et de la reprendre. Bien sur il accepterait, plus jamais il ne pourrait se contenter de n'avoir qu'Aéris, un amour mais sans réelle passion ni satisfaction sexuelle. Rageur le blond jeta son bouquet de fleur dans le caniveau et retourna à son cabinet.

**X**

Zack faisait la queue à l'enregistrement, de plus en plus impatient de se retrouver à Junon où le blond à tête de Chocobo ne pourrait rien faire à sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs il balaya le hall du regard à sa cherche. Le brun sursauta quand elle se glissa derrière lui.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Je téléphonais à mon père pour lui dire que désormais il pourrait me joindre chez toi. » Répondit la brunette étonnement calme et sereine, état dans lequel elle était depuis qu'elle était sortie du taxi.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Qu'il était transporté à l'idée que l'on se remette ensemble et qu'il viendrait nous rendre visite dans une quinzaine de jours. J'en profiterai pour lui dire qu'il va être grand père. »

« Hum…ce bébé devra être brun pour que je sois crédible alors ! »

Tifa ne répondit rien se contentant de rigoler de bon cœur.

**X**

Cloud venait de passer une des pires après-midi de sa vie, incapable d'ôter Tifa de sa tête. Il rentra chez lui et claqua violement la porte avant de partir dans son bureau, ignorant royalement la jeune femme en rose qui l'avait accueillit ou du moins avait essayé. Etonnée, cette dernière le suivit et le trouva fulminant dans son fauteuil.

« Cloud chéri, il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Non tout va parfaitement bien, ça ne se voit pas ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« D'accord, d'accord je te laisse tranquille. Tâche seulement d'être plus aimable une fois que Cid et Yuffie seront là » répondit-elle en reculant vers la sortie.

« Comment ils viennent ce soir ? »

« Oui je te l'ai dis ce matin avant que tu partes. »

« Alors annule ! »

« Non voyons, j'ai déjà préparé le dîner et puis c'est nous qui recevons, on ne peut pas dire non à la dernière minute. »

« Très bien ! Très bien ! Puisque tout le monde est contre moi je m'incline mais en attendant fous-moi la paix ! Dégage ! »

Hurla l'avocat en poussant Aéris hors de la pièce et refermant la porte qui rata son visage de quelques millimètres. La jeune femme, estomaquée resta un moment à fixer le bois. Finalement elle retourna à la cuisine se disant qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose au travail et qu'elle demanderait quoi à Cid dès qu'il arriverait.

**X**

Aéris n'avait pas bougé de devant la table à manger, qu'elle avait dressé, depuis dix bonnes minutes. Fixant le plafond d'un air absent, ses pensées toutes occupées avec son fiancé et son humeur désastreuse. Ce fut la sonnette de l'entrée qui la réveilla. La jeune femme ouvrit et fit face au couple Highwind.

« Bonsoir ! » lui dit Cid en lui tendant un bouquet de fleur. Aéris le prit et les invita à entrer, les deux autres s'étonnèrent de l'absence du blond. Ils eurent la réponse sans avoir à poser la question.

« Cloud est dans son bureau. » les informa la femme au foyer, Cid voulu dire quelque chose mais sa femme le devança.

« Je monte le chercher ! » s'exclama Yuffie, sautant sur l'occasion de parler en privé au désormais mari fidèle. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. L'avocat regarda la petite brune partir en souriant car il la trouvait magnifique. Aéris le sortit de sa rêverie en lui parlant.

« A la façon dont tu la regardes on voit à quel point tu l'aimes. »

« Je suis si transparent que ça ? »

« Et oui, je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une bonne chose pour un maître du barreau d'ailleurs. »

« Hey Cloud est bien un livre ouvert et un des meilleurs au cabinet. »

« Sauf que lui ça fait longtemps qu'il ne me regarde plus comme ça. » dit la jeune femme avec une tristesse évidente.

« Allons Cloud est amoureux c'est évident. »

« Dans ce cas là ce n'est pas de moi… »

Cid tiqua sur cette phrase ne sachant que répondre. Car Aéris savait-elle à quel point elle avait raison ? Il la suivit dans le salon et s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

« Il t'aime, Cloud t'aime mais c'est dur en ce moment au bureau. Il est sur une affaire délicate et il a les associés sur le dos qui lui mettent la pression. Ca ira mieux quand ça sera fini. »

Aéris fit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et posa sa main sur celle de Cid, un merci silencieux. Le blond de son côté n'en revenait pas du brillant mensonge qu'il avait sortit pour couvrir les fesses de son ami. Après ceci, le métier d'avocat de la défense lui paraissait vraiment fait pour lui. La jeune femme se leva et lui demanda.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

**X**

Cloud entendit des pas lourd dans l'escalier, suivant une certaine logique, sa femme venait l'avertir de l'arrivée de leurs invités. Ce dont il était au courant ayant entendu la sonnette. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir débouler dans son bureau, sans même frapper, Yuffie Highwind. En même temps il y avait là l'occasion parfaite de discuter avec elle du cas de Tifa, sans craindre d'être dérangé. Les deux adultes se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis.

« Alors ? »

Dirent-ils à l'unisson. Yuffie esquissa un sourire narquois ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau du blond et attaqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« Rien ! D'un coup elle a décidé que c'était fini. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » Dit-il sur la défensive.

« C'est peut-être le rien qui pose problème. Et je sais que Tifa ne viendra plus travailler pendant une durée indéterminée. »

« Et le mec c'est qui ? »

« Quel mec ? » demanda la brunette surprise.

« Le grand brun coiffé comme un hérisson »

« Hum, ça correspondrait à Zack. » répondit la brune pensive. « Et comment tu le connais toi ? »

« Ce petit con s'est permit de me snober en mettant ma Tifa dans un taxi, comme si c'était lui qui sortait avec elle. Qui est ce connard !? » Hurla le blond ayant toujours en travers de la gorge la dernière phrase du hérisson.

« J'ai aucune idée de son nom de famille, mais je sais que Tifa et lui se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Ils sont sortis ensemble au lycée si je me rappelle bien. Mais j'ignorais totalement qu'il pouvait être sur Midgar et encore moins que Tifa s'était remis avec lui. »

« Donc il est bien son nouvel amant ? » demanda Cloud avec rage.

« Oui, non, j'en sais rien ! Mais pour que Tifa parte comme ça avec lui juste après avoir rompu avec toi… »

« Et où il habite ce trou du cul ?! »

« Comment tu veux que je sache ? Ce type j'ai dû discuter avec lui une fois dans ma vie y'a deux ans à l'anniversaire de Tifa. Pour qu'elle se jette ainsi dans ses bras, soit elle le revoyait depuis un petit bout de temps, soit il y'a eu un big truc ! »

« Non Tifa ne m'aurait jamais trompé et qu'entends-tu par 'big truc' ? »

« Elle aurait dû te tromper et c'est pas faute de lui avoir suggéré. »

« Yuffie s'il te plait ! »

« Bah je sais pas moi…peut-être que lui il l'a demandé en mariage. »

Dit la libraire en haussant les épaules, amusée par le désarroi de l'avocat mais en même temps attristée que sa meilleure amie ne lui ait rien confié. Cloud, le regard brûlant, attrapa la presse-papier posé sur son bureau et le balança de toutes ses forces dans la vitrine de sa bibliothèque.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE !!! »

Le bruit du verre brisé attira l'attention des deux personnes restées en bas qui se ruèrent à l'étage. Aéris et Cid découvrirent la cause du vacarme grâce aux morceaux de vitrine par terre et le presse-papier au milieu des débris. Yuffie assise sur le bureau les mains plaquées sur les oreilles et Cloud le souffle court debout près du désastre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Demanda la femme en rose qui se précipita pour ramasser les restes de la vitrine. « Cloud ? »

Dans un geste désespéré le blond regarda son aîné pour de l'aide. Ce dernier repensa au mensonge qu'il avait dit peu avant et dit d'un air professionnel.

« Un rapport avec le dossier Evans ? » demanda Cid en utilisant le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel il savait que son ami emmenait sa maîtresse. Celui-ci comprit l'allusion et hocha la tête.

« Oui…le cabinet vient d'appeler sur mon portable. La cour a rendu son jugement et…j'ai perdu. »

A ces mots Cid eut le cœur serré pour son ami même s'il se dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité car plusieurs fois il avait essayé de mettre son collègue en garde mais tous ses avertissements étaient tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Aéris qui était la seule à ne pas connaître les dessous de l'histoire pensa simplement à la prime que son mari n'aurait pas et ne se rendit pas compte des regards gênés des trois autres protagonistes. C'est ainsi que sur un ton encourageant elle tenta.

« Allons, manger, ça nous remontera le moral ! »

Cloud voulu lui faire subir le même sort que le presse-papier mais comme les autres il se devait de faire bonne figure. Car après tout il ne s'agissait que de travail et non de son cœur en mille morceaux.

Les deux couples redescendirent au salon, chacun ayant en tête autre chose que la conversation en cours. Le blond aux cheveux défiant la gravité essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre des mots qu'il avait si souvent dit à Tifa à propos de leur relation. Pas de promesses. Pas de projets. Pas de public. Et toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu lui sortir lorsqu'elle se plaignait de ne pas être la seule. Jamais il n'aurait dit ce genre de conneries s'il avait su qu'elle les suivrait en faisant de lui un amant. S'il avait un jour l'occasion de recroiser le porc-épic il lui dirait sa façon de penser avec la marque de ses phalanges imprimées sur son nez.

Cloud essaya d'imaginer s'il ressentirait la même blessure face à un départ d'Aéris mais c'était impossible. Bien sur il était amoureux d'elle mais avec Tifa c'était différent, une autre sorte d'amour, un de ceux qui vous consume de l'intérieur. Comme s'il l'on passait un pacte avec le diable qui consistait à mettre le cœur de l'autre à la place du sien. Plus il réfléchissait et plus l'avocat sentait ses membres le démanger, il pourrait poser son verre, attraper son portable et ses clés et partir chercher Tifa. Il démolirait l'autre abruti et enlèverait sa dulcinée pour la conduire dans un paradis rien que pour eux. Mais tout cela n'étaient que des inepties, il n'y avait que dans son imagination qu'il pouvait faire ça, dans la réalité il ne foutrait jamais en l'air une relation de six ans, stable et prometteuse. Aéris ne le quitterait jamais et il ne pourrait pas lui faire subir. Evidement il continuerait à aller voir ailleurs pour combler un manque de fantaisie voyant chez sa fiancée mais il ne devrait plus aimer comme il aimait Tifa. Dans un serment à lui-même il se promit de mettre un terme à cette passion dévorante, Tifa appartenait au passé.

Yuffie de son coté avait été assez choqué par la tournure des évènements, comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle ainsi pu mettre les voiles sans rien lui dire. Car elle n'avait pas pu agir de la sorte sur un coup de tête, ça n'était tout simplement pas son genre. En même temps d'après ce que Tifa avait pu lui dire sur le personnage, s'était tout à fait celui de Zack. La petite brune observa Cloud le regard perdu dans son whisky puis elle sourit à pleines dents, peut-être bien que cela lui servirait de leçon et puis si Tifa avait enfin réussit à s'arracher à l'emprise de ce blond ça n'était pas du tout une mauvaise chose. Et si elle n'était au courant de rien pour l'instant, son amie finirait obligatoirement par l'appeler, ne serait-ce que pour les comptes de la librairie.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant très bien feinte et tout le monde fut heureux d'en voir la fin. Yuffie lâche même un immense soupir de soulagement une fois assise dans la voiture.

« C'était si dur que ça ? » demanda Cid amusé.

« Oh oui ! Tu te rends compte je vais enfin pouvoir regarder Aéris dans les yeux. »

« Enfin théoriquement tu lui mens toujours vu qu'elle ignore la vérité. »

« Peut-être mais au moins maintenant c'est du passé, c'est plus en train de se dérouler sous son nez. »

**X**

Cloud regarda ses amis rejoindre leur voiture puis suivit celle-ci des yeux. Aéris arriva derrière lui et retira le verre qu'il avait dans les mains mais le blond résista.

« Je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir et même ceux du mois à venir. » dit la jeune femme gentiment.

« Je te sonnerais quand MOI j'en aurais assez de boire. »

Lui répondit l'avocat sur un ton méchant et se dégagea de la fenêtre pour remplir son verre. Aéris, blessée par l'attitude de son fiancé continua de ranger, débarrassant la table, faisant la vaisselle et autre. Alors qu'elle essuyait la dernière assiette, une main lui agrippa l'épaule et la retourna brutalement. L'assiette se brisa dans un bruit sourd mais la femme châtain se retrouva prisonnière des bras et des lèvres de Cloud l'empêchant d'y faire quelque chose. D'un geste ferme, il lui attrapa les fesses et l'assit sur le meuble. Aéris repoussa l'avocat qui ne se laissa pas faire et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser la jeune femme sur la bouche, il l'embrasserait dans le cou. La femme en rose tentait toujours de se libérer de l'étreinte.

« Cloud arrête ! Tu es complètement saoul ! »

« Ca n'a jamais altéré mes performances. » se vanta l'homme ivre rajoutant des caresses à ses baisers et défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Non…non…CLOUD ! »

Cette fois Aéris tentait de retirer les mains de son mari qui se glissaient sous sa robe. Le blond n'était que plus excité par les réticences de sa compagne. Il lui murmura de se laisser faire mais ce fut évidement le contraire qui se produisit. Alors qu'il capturait les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle-ci profita que Cloud se recule un peu pour lui asséner une gifle de toutes ses forces. La tête de l'avocat pivota sous la violence de la frappe, Aéris prit avantage de cette faille pour descendre du comptoir et mettre de la distance entre son petit ami et elle.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend !? » demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Cloud se tourna vers elle le regard haineux.

« Toi qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai eu une sale journée, un peu de réconfort c'est trop demandé ! »

« Non mais je ne suis pas une pute que l'on prend comme ça n'importe où, n'importe quand ! »

« Ah bon ?! » Répondit le blond avec provocation et naturel. Outré, Aéris sentit les larmes lui monter mais ne se laissa pas aller. Elle rajusta sa robe et ses cheveux avant de lui dire.

« Je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'alcool et je vais faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. »

Cloud leva les mains pour signifier que lui non plus n'irait pas plus loin dans la conversation.

**X**

Le blond éteignit la douche, il avait les idées un peu plus claires et regrettait ses actes mais il savait exactement que l'attitude qu'avait eu Aéris était ce pourquoi il avait prit une maîtresse du genre de Tifa, sexy et libérée. Avant d'entrer dans leur chambre Cloud frappa à la porte demandant la permission de pénétrer. Sa fiancée lui répondit par le positif et l'avocat entra. Aéris était déjà couchée et les lumières étaient éteintes. Doucement Cloud rejoignit le lit et s'y glissa. A sa grande surprise sa compagne l'enlaça et lui embrassa la nuque, sa façon de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient faire l'amour. Cloud mourut d'envie de lui faire remarquer que c'était avant qu'il en avait envie mais il ne devait pas envenimer les choses. Alors ils firent l'amour, doucement, sans cri, lui au dessus, elle en dessous. Quand tout deux eurent atteint les points culminants, pas si culminants il se retira, chacun se mit de son côté et ils s'endormirent. Aéris se disant que le tempête était passée, Cloud, le cœur serré revit sa journée défiler en se demandant où il avait dérapé.

**

* * *

Alors vous aussi vous avez les yeux brûlés par cette dernière scène ?! C'est normal ça fait ça a tout le monde ! (aaaa beurk caca cette scène, quelle horreur !) Si c'est pas un beau salaud ce chocobo !! Mais on en redemande quand même ! Si vous êtes du même avis review ! Si vous n'êtes pas du même avis review aussi ! Sinon pas de suite !! byouxxxx !**


	4. If I Never Knew You by J Secada&Shanice

Chapitre 3 : I see right through all your selfless acts

**Hey hey! C'est nous! Enfin juste moi Lulu pask Loulou fait sa feignasse pour cette petite intro, mais c'est pas une nouveauté ! Pleure pas Loulou, mais si je t'aime ! Bref reprenons, voici un nouveau chapitre ça y'est il est enfin arrivé avec pleins de surprises dedans ! Du retard ? Non jamais, il faut bien qu'on garde du suspence ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toute !**

Chapitre 4: If I never knew I'd be safe but half as real

Un cri perçant résonna dans la maison, rapidement suivi par un deuxième. Zack se retourna pour regarder l'heure. Les cristaux liquides de son réveil indiquaient 3h22.

Tiens deux minutes de retard.

Se dit-il en dégageant se couette pour se lever. Il descendit le couloir jusqu'à une porte déjà ouverte, le brun alluma la lumière et enclencha le chauffe biberon. Quelques secondes après Tifa pénétra à son tour et se pencha au dessous d'un berceau. Elle prit dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux foncés qui s'époumonait en agitant ses petits pieds. La jeune femme le berça un instant avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami pour lui tendre l'enfant puis elle se pencha sur un second berceau pour en sortir un autre nourrisson qu'elle garda dans ses bras. Zack cala le petit garçon dans ses bras avant de voir que les biberons étaient prêts. Il en donna un à Tifa qui s'était installée dans un rocking-chair. A l'instant où les tétines atteignirent les bouches le nursery redevint silencieuse, seulement perturbé par la sucions sur les biberons.

« Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait toute seule.

Le brun sourit, sachant que la libraire s'en serait très bien sortie seule mais il aimait qu'elle ait besoin de lui. Zack ferma les yeux et se remémora ces derniers mois : son retour à Junon avec une femme et un bébé qui s'avéra ne pas être le seul, la grossesse de Tifa, l'accouchement. Ses deux petits n'étaient pas ses fils mais c'était tout comme. Leur père n'était qu'un abruti, bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais rencontré, lui il avait soutenu son amie d'enfance et il le ferait tant qu'elle le lui demanderait. Quand le brun rouvrit les yeux Tifa le fixait avec un sourire moqueur.

« Hey j'étais pas en train de m'imaginer des trucs ! »

« Mais j'ai rien dis. »

« Non mais tu souriais, j't'ai vu ! »

« Quoi ! Tu préfères quand je pleure ? »

« Ne retourne pas la conversation, tu te moquais de moi. »

Zack eut le malheur d'accompagner ses mots avec un doigt accusateur emportant le biberon loin du petit être affamé qu'il avait dans les bras, déclanchant de nouveaux pleurs.

« D'accord tu prend la défense de ta mère, vendu ! » dit le brun au petit garçon tout en lui remettant la tétine dans la bouche. Tifa soupira.

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'énergie à 3h du matin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai appris à être au même rythme que les bébés » répondit Zack comme si cela était évident.

« Hm oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu passais tes journées à dormir et que tu ne te réveillais que pour manger. »

« Si seulement à moi aussi tu pouvais changer mes couches ! »

Tifa éclata de rire et cru partir à la renverse dans son rocking-chair. Ces derniers mois la jeune femme les avait passés à rire ainsi. Zack avait toujours eut cette capacité à la faire sourire lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et pour son plus grand bonheur il la possédait encore, et les Dieux savaient qu'elle en avait eut besoin après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte d'un homme marié, qu'elle avait en conséquence quitté pour élever son bébé seule. Tifa se demandait comment ils avaient pu vivre si longtemps dans des villes différentes et si distantes l'une de l'autre. Mais son fidèle Zack était apparu comme par magie au moment où tout allait mal et il l'avait aidé. Et aujourd'hui le brun faisait figure d'homme à tout faire : mari, père, ami et quoi d'autre encore.

« C'est ça et là mon père nous prendrait vraiment pour des dégénérés. »

« Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est déjà le cas. Moi ça fait longtemps qu'il pense que je suis taré et toi depuis qu'on lui a expliqué toute l'histoire il pense que je déteins ! »

Tout en papotant les deux amis avaient nourris les jumeaux, leur avaient fait faire leurs rots et Tifa remettait le sien dans son lit. Zack garda le petit dans ses bras, la libraire regarda le tableau avec tendresse, le brun le remarqua et se dépêcha de coucher l'enfant puis il attrapa Tifa par les épaules et l'entraîna hors de la nursery. L'homme déposa un baiser sur son front en la laissant devant la porte de sa chambre avant de partir vers la sienne. La jeune femme resta planté là un moment avant de suivre le mécanicien dans la pièce et de s'affaler à coté de lui sur le lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un bras passe autour de sa taille.

« Tu vois c'est exactement pour ça que ton père nous prend pour des cinglés »

Dit Zack qui commençait déjà à se rendormir. Tifa ne répondit pas mais sourit tout en fermant les yeux.

XX

Un rayon de soleil frappa le visage de la brunette qui s'éveilla. Elle frotta ses yeux pour chasser le sommeil, Zack était déjà partit travailler et il s'était occupé seul du biberon du matin comme presque tout le temps. Tifa se leva tranquillement, fit le lit et se dirigea dans la chambre de ses fils. Sora, qui était le petit brun, avait les yeux grands ouverts et jouait avec ses pieds, alors que Roxas, le petit blond, dormait toujours à poings fermés. La libraire alla prendre son petit déjeuner et commença sa routine matinale. Tifa était sur un petit nuage ces derniers temps, sa vie était comme un rêve de petite fille, à quelques détails près.

Alors qu'elle préparait le déjeune en attendant que Zack rentre à la maison la sonnette d'entrer retentie, la brunette jeta un œil dans le parc où se trouvaient les jumeaux tout en allant à la porte.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! » lui dit joyeusement le facteur en lui tendant son courrier.

« Bonjour, merci. »

Lui répondit Tifa, puis elle referma la porte avec un signe de la main. Elle regarda les enveloppes pour la majorité des factures adressées à Zack qu'elle alla déposer sur son bureau. A son grand étonnement une des lettres lui était destinées et l'expéditeur n'était pas mentionné. Retournant au salon elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un carton coloré et pailleté ainsi qu'une lettre. La brunette lu le tout et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Et bien on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Lui dit Zack qui venait de rentrer et avait trouvé Tifa perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je te répondrais bien oui. »

« Explique. » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant à la cuisine pour se laver les mains

« Nous sommes cordialement invités à l'anniversaire de mariage de Cid et Yuffie. » répondit le libraire reprenant la préparation du déjeuner.

« Ca devrait te faire plaisir, tes amis doivent te manquer et je suis sur qu'ils seraient ravis de rencontrer les enfants. » Zack s'installa à table et Tifa apporta le repas s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Bien sur et Cloud aussi, j'en suis persuadée ! » dit la jeune femme avec ironie. Le brun se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. « Cloud est le meilleur ami de Cid, ils travaillent même ensemble. Il sera obligatoirement présent. » Développa Tifa.

« D'accord mais sa femme aussi, il ne pourra pas faire une scène. »

« Je n'y mettrai pas ma main à couper mais en fait je n'ai pas vraiment envi de me retrouver face à lui. »

« Je serai là moi aussi, je te protégerai. »

« Je ne sais pas…j'ai très envie d'y aller mais est-ce que je serai capable d'assumer ce que j'ai fais. »

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, alors tout à l'heure tu appelleras Yuffie pour lui dire que nous viendrons avec joie. »

La brunette ne répondit pas mais fit un immense sourire à son ami et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose, des pleurs retentirent dans ses oreilles.

XX

Yuffie raccrocha son téléphone juste au moment où son futur mari passait la porte. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dessus.

« Je rentrerai plus tôt du travail tous les jours si ça te fait cet effet là ! » déclara Cid avec sérieux

« Ca ne me dérange pas mais là je viens d'avoir Tifa au téléphone, ils viennent à notre fête ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est génial, je t'avais dis qu'il fallait essayer. »

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête que ton cher ami fera quand il verra Tifa alors qu'Aéris sera à son bras. »

« Moi ça serait plus quand il apprendra qu'elle a des enfants et qu'il aura fait le calcul. »

« C'est clair, » répondit la petite brune en faisant des bonds. « Ils ont un peu plus de six mois maintenant, je me demande à qui ils ressemblent. »

« C'est vraiment un miracle qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait encore vendu la mèche…surtout toi. »

« Hey ! De toutes façons ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps puisque Zack et Tifa logeront à la maison, il sera obligé de les voir et il l'aura dans le cul ! »

« Chérie s'il te plait, il reste mon ami. »

« Je sais, je sais mais ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est qu'un crétin avec une tête de chocobo. »

« D'accord j'ai compris Cloud méchant et Tifa gentille, maintenant peut-on passer à autre chose ? » fit le blond sur un ton suggestif en embrassant sa femme dans le cou.

XX

Tifa hésita un moment avant de passé la porte de la libraire, sa librairie. Les livres lui manquaient affreusement tout comme le fait de travailler. Peut-être essaierait-elle de convaincre Zack de venir vivre à Edge avec elle, du moins si ce n'était pas trop affreux de revoir Cloud. Etant donné que Tifa bloquait l'entrée du magasin avec sa double poussette, elle finit par pousser la porte en verre et entendit le tintement familier de la clochette.

« Bienvenue à La Petite Plume ! Aaah par Léviathan, Tifa !! »

S'exclama la petite brune en s'éloignant de son comptoir pour se jeter dans les bras de son amie, Tifa lui rendit son étreinte avec entrain.

« Je suis si contente de te revoir, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! »

« Pareil pour toi. Ca n'a pas changé ici, je suis encore désolée de t'avoir laissée la boutique à gérer toute seule. Ca m'a tellement manqué. »

« Et bien tu vois rien ne s'est écroulé et à part une petite baisse de fréquentation de la gente masculine à ton départ tout va bien, mais je dois dire que je me sens toute seule. » expliqua Yuffie avec un petit rire. Puis elle se tourna vers la poussette où deux paires d'yeux la regardaient fixement. « Comme ils sont mignons !! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois maman, et dire que je n'ai pas pu les voir avant dis moi qui est qui. »

« Alors le blond c'est Roxas et l'autre c'est Sora. » dit Tifa en désignant les bambins.

« Wow celui la, c'est le portrait de leur conna…de leur père, mais ils sont vraiment adorables, dis moi que je suis leur marraine ! Dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le !! »

« Tu es leur marraine. »

« Youuuupiiiiiiii !!Nous allons en faire de parfait serviteur de Léviathan ! »

« Euh oui alors on verra le Dieu plus tard si tu veux bien » Répondit la jeune maman avec que son amie ne commence déjà à prévoir la cérémonie. Yuffie fit une moue boudeuse puis changea radicalement de sujet.

« Je prends ma journée ! Allez viens, je vais vous installer à la maison. Où est Zack ? »

« Il est parti voir des amis. Je dois l'appeler quand on arrivera chez toi mais tu sais on peux très bien aller à l'hôtel. Tu vas être débordée, je ne veux pas te déranger et puis ils sont mignons mais ils ne font pas leurs nuits et. . . »

« Justement il faut bien que je m'habitue si je veux un jour en avoir a mon tour ! Et puis ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue alors je veux en profiter un maximum. Aller, on y va comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'aider. » Termina la petite brune affichant un mot pour la soudaine fermeture avant sortir avec son amie et de baisser le lourd rideau de fer de la boutique.

XXXX

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie une nouvelle fois. Cid alla ouvrir la porte.

« J'espère que nous ne sommes pas les derniers ? » Dit Aéris en essayent de faire un peu d'humour. Elle avait beau adoré Cid et Yuffie les voir ainsi fêter leur anniversaire de mariage alors qu'elle et Cloud qui étaient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux et elle n'avait toujours aucune alliance au doigt.

« Hélas si. Donnez moi vos manteaux et entrez dans le salon sans plus tarder. »

S'exécutant, Cloud passa en premier et pénétra dans le salon où il vit d'abord plusieurs personnes dont les visages lui étaient familiers qu'il salua au passage quand son cœur fit un bond alors qu'il dirigeait vers le buffet. Il avait reconnu le porc épique qui lui avait enlevé sa Tifa. Même de loin, il pouvait l'identifier, il n'avait jamais oublié sa tête et même après presque un an sa haine contre lui était toujours aussi présente que ce jour là. Il se dirigea vers lui afin de l'entraîner dehors quand il entendit soudain.

« Tifaaaaa !! »

Le blond se retourna brusquement à ce nom pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas et il l'aperçue, juste à coté de la brune aux yeux rouges et portant une robe imposante ornées de ceintures qui venait de parler. Elle était plus belle que jamais dans une robe longue coupée en biais rouge comme ses yeux, ses cheveux détachés tel qu'il les aimait, mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Le blond resta au loin à la contempler tout en glissant une oreille dans la conversation.

« Hey Lulu ! Tu vas bien depuis le temps ? »

« Je m'en sors plutôt bien. Par Shiva ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! Depuis quoi le lycée, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Je veux tout savoir.»

« Moi non plus je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour reprendre tes termes et… » L'ancienne libraire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les yeux de sa vieille amie tombèrent sur la poussette à côté d'elle dans le coin pour ne gêner personne.

« Mais. . . .Wouahou il s'en est passé des choses dis moi. Depuis quand es-tu maman ?? »

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent de stupeur il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, SA Tifa ne pouvait pas être mère, pas déjà, ce crétin brun n'aurait pas osé la mettre enceinte si rapidement, aussi se rapprocha t-il discrètement des deux femmes pour mieux entendre.

« Depuis un peu plus de 6 mois. » Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant un peu, elle était donc la première de leur trio infernal à avoir sauté ce pas.

« Ils sont trop mignons, quelles adorables petites bouilles ! Tu aurais du me l'annoncer tout de même ! Toi maman ! Je n'en reviens pas mais dis moi, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, sans indiscrétion qui est le papa ? »

« Hé bien. . . » Commença Tifa quand Zack arriva derrière elle en l'enlaçant tendrement par la taille.

« Ohoh je vois ! Enchanté je suis Lulu Yukimori. » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

« Je m'appelle Zack, Zack Fair, mais je crois qu'on se connaît non, tu étais avec nous au lycée. »

« Oui je me rappelle, tu es encore plus beau que quand toi et Tifa étiez ensemble. C'est incroyable que vous soyez de nouveau un couple après tout ce temps, et parents qui plus est ! Félicitation d'ailleurs! Je peux en prendre un dans mes bras ? »

« Même les deux si tu veux. » Répondit le brun en espérant faire taire un minimum se moulin à parole, même s'il devait avouer qu'il ne trouvait pas franchement qu'il s'agissait d'un défaut.

« Merci. Ils sont trop choupinous je deviens complètement gaga à cause de vous mes petits bouchons ! Mais il y des blonds dans votre famille ? Je ne veux pas être insultante mais comme vous êtes tous les deux bruns ça me titille un peu l'es… »

La conversation s'arrêta là pour le blond car Yuffie venait de le rejoindre avec un verre de champagne à la main qu'elle lui tendit gentiment sans voir la colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

«Ca va comme tu veux ? »

« Oui tout devient clair à présent. » Dit l'avocat ironiquement.

« Pourquoi tu as la vue brouillée ? Je connais un bon ophtalmo si tu veux l'adresse. »

D'un mouvement brusque Cloud attrapa Yuffie par le bras et l'entraina dans la chambre. Une fois enfermés dans la pièce la petite brune pince l'avocat pour qu'il la lâche.

« Tu me fais mal crétin ! »

« Dis-moi la vérité. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. » dit fermement la libraire, fonçant sur la porte pour sortir.

« Mais Tifa… »

« Oui Tifa, si tu as un problème c'est avec elle que tu en parle, moi je m'en lave les mains. » Coupa la brunette la main sur la poignée.

« Yuffie ! »

Sans l'écouter la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se retrouva au milieu de ses invités, elle n'avait peut-être pas assez de force pour casser le nez de Cloud mais elle pouvait lui faire bien plus mal d'une autre façon, en prime elle vengerait sa meilleure amie. L'avocat dans un dernier effort de retenir Yuffie pour lui tirer les vers du nez, lui attrapa l'épaule. Cette dernière rejeta la main et cria pour que tout le monde entende.

« Cloud ce n'est pas mon problème si tu trompe ta femme ! Règle ça tout seul ! »

Un hoquet de surprise résonna dans l'assemblée et tous les yeux convergèrent vers une femme pourtant une robe de cocktail rose, qui rouge comme une tomate ramassa son sac à main et quitta l'appartement à la hâte. Cloud les yeux noirs de colère, lança à Yuffie un regard promettant la pire puis il s'élança à la poursuite d'Aéris.

« Hé ben, c'est la fête ce soir ! » balança Lulu.

**On n'avait pas dis qu'il y aurait des surprises !! Bon okay alors ceux qui sont pas content en rang de ce côté ci et prenez une arme, il y a plus loin des cibles à mon effigie faites-vous plaisir ! Pour les autres faites la queue pour donner vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis c'est le salaire des pauvres auteurs que nous sommes ! **

**Plein de bisous à vous tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !!**


End file.
